Running
by aeyta
Summary: er... 1st draft. hildexduo, duoxhilde, 2xh, dmxhs. do i need to get any clearer than that? hmph.


Running  
written by aeyta  
note: sigh. im a total duo/hilde....  
okay. this is angst/romance and er... it flashes back to the past a lot.  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . start . . .  
  
Duo Maxwell's spirits sunk as he saw a girl walk past them, the girl had bright, dark eyes and dark navy hair that was short. Her face was very pale and she held a huge smile on her face, as she walked by, she noticed Duo, she winked, smiled, tossed her head and continued the conversation with her friend. Laughter broke out from her and happiness lit up her whole face.  
  
How many years was it...?   
  
At least four years -- two years he lived with _her_ , and then it was at least two years since he had seen _her_.   
  
Yes, four years sounded right.  
  
He hated this, he always thought his life would be at least somewhat nice and complete after the wars, but... she had left.  
  
She had left and dissappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Duo asked angrily, he was absolutely furious with her, she was his best friend and he couldn't let her slip between his fingers like everybody else. She was too important...  
  
"You damn idiot!"  
  
The petite girl smiled weakly, her muscles straining from all the pain, a streak of blood ran down her forhead and she was sweating, paler than usual.  
  
"I'd figure you'd say something like that," was her only response, short gasps between every word. She bit her lip, trying not to yell in pain but a strangled noise came from her.  
  
Duo started to panic.  
  
"Hilde? Hilde? Are you okay?"  
  
She held up a disk, "It's important information. Duo... there's girl on that ship. Relena... and.. if I don't make.."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Duo was very angry now, she wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't let her.  
  
"You're going to make it Hilde! You're going to make it even if I have to drag your half-dead ass over to the Peacemillion!"  
  
"Du..Duo..."  
  
  
  
Duo shook his head, those damned memories. He hated it.  
  
He hated this whole thing he called a life.  
  
  
  
"Unconscious?" Duo asked worriedly to Sally.  
  
"Duo, she'll be fine but--"  
  
"But? Not buts."  
  
"Duo," Sally sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Can I go see her..?"  
  
"Yes, but wait for her to wake up first," Sally said.  
  
...  
  
"Hilde..." Duo barely whispered.  
  
The small girl turned her head slightly, and she smiled.  
  
"Duo... thanks, if you weren't there I don't think I'd be able to have actually given you this," Hilde held up the disk and waited for Duo to take it.  
  
She smiled, blinking as Duo cautiously picked it up.  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't pull any shit like that again."  
  
"Mm."  
  
The silence between them stood for a little while.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Duo finally asked.  
  
"Because..." 'I love you,' Hilde thought. "Because I wanted too."  
  
"Hilde, why... why couldn't you just..."  
  
"Because I wanted to help Duo. I didn't want to be weak. I can't stand it. I couldn't help you in any other way Duo."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Duo said as he bumped into a person.  
  
"No problem," she said quietly and started to make her way until Duo held onto her wrist.  
  
That voice.  
  
He knew that voice, he knew that voice well. Too well.  
  
She turned.  
  
And there she was again. Dark, dark, dark eyes that were so sad, usually there would be the sparkling happiness but instead there was nothing. Dead eyes. And her complexion was so pale as well as her figure being slender, dark hair that was cropped short.  
  
"Hilde."  
  
She froze.  
  
This couldn't be happenning. This couldn't be happenning. What the fuck was he doing here? In Germany.. This couldn't be happenning.  
  
Hilde broke down in sobs only to be held by him. _Him_.  
  
  
  
Hilde packed her stuff. She had to go away. She couldn't stand being around him anymore. She had to leave and get far, far, far away from him.  
  
She walked out of the door only to bump into a person.  
  
Hilde looked up to see two prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Heero.." Damn it. Her escape plan was foiled!  
  
Heero looked at her stuff.  
  
"You are running," he said simply.  
  
"Maxwell's not home," was all Hilde managed.  
  
"I'll wait then."  
  
Hilde looked at him stiffly.  
  
"You're not going to say any.."  
  
"This isn't my business," said Heero coldly before he walked into the house.  
  
  
  
Hilde woke up, she rubbed her eyes.  
  
It was all a dream.  
  
"Finally, you're awake," she heard the voice. She heard his voice.  
  
Why? Goddamnt it.  
  
"Hilde... Why'd you leave?"  
  
"...Maxwell.."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
Hilde got up, she walked out onto the porch. So peaceful. So calm. Such tranquility.  
  
She heard footsteaps behind her.  
  
"Why.."  
  
Hilde spun around, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Why? Why did I leave? Maxwell! It's because of you!" Hilde yelled.  
  
"What...? Hilde?" Duo was extremely confused.  
  
"I can't stand this!" she yelled, waving her hand at the space that put them apart.  
  
"I can't stand seeing you! I can't stand talking to you! I can't stand being around you! I can't stand your voice!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"You... hate me, Hilde?" He questioned, his violet eyes showing hurt.  
  
"I had so much peace alone! So ... much... I hate your fucking guts," Hilde sobbed.  
  
Duo held onto her.  
  
"Because I love you.." she said so quietly, it was hardly audible. "Because I loved you, Maxwell..."  
  
Duo froze. Because she loved him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
And it all clicked.  
  
That's why she left and that's why she couldn't say his name anymore. After a while she started calling him Maxwell and stopped saying Duo ever.  
  
"Hilde, say my name," Duo said.  
  
"...Why?" Hilde asked?  
  
Duo gripped onto her shoulders, "Please. Just say it."  
  
"D... d.. duo..." Hesitation lingered on her tongue.  
  
And then he did it.  
  
His lips had somehow met hers and they were kissing passionately.  
  
He broke off the kiss.  
  
"I ... love you Hilde."  
  
Hilde could only smile.  
  
. . . fini . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
